Sorry Katie: A Supernatural RPS (J2) birthday fill for Alecx5
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Warning, I've never written this kind of story before so beware. : J2 are in a committed adult discipline relationship with a female character. They all love one another but the female is very strict, correcting them when they break rules. Warning spanking and adult content. Don't like don't read. Not my typical story. Talk of slash no details.


Artist/Author: Itsmecoon Fandom: Supernatural RPS (J2)  
Pairing: Jensen, Jared and Katie Cassidy  
Implement: Strap  
Genre: Discipline Rating: adult Just playing no offenses meant.  
Subject: J2 are in a committed adult discipline relationship with a female character. They all love one another but the female is very strict, not treating them as slaves but correcting them when they break rules or behave badly. Don't really care what they do but I would love for it to be bad enough to call for the boys to be punished severally. She spanks both of them, maybe some corner time and grounding.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen and Jared could tell by the look on her face that their asses were history. That wasn't the way either of them wanted to end their night. It started out great. There was a big party at District 319 celebrating the fact that they were going to start filming the 100th episode of Supernatural next Monday February 1st.

Jensen was part of the band that entertained called "The Imaplas". He played the guitar, danced and sang. Jared was in the front row encouraging his lover on and making sure the endless supply of drinks didn't run out for either of them after they ate something so they wouldn't be sick.

Katie couldn't make it to the party, she was filming an episode of Melrose Place but she was going to surprise her boys and meet them at the house after. She got there about an hour and a half before the party was due to end. She had it all planned out.

FLASHBACK

Katie was so excited to be able to surprise her boys. They knew she was filming but she lucked out and got her shots all put together. The director knew how important the day was for and her partners. She was able to catch a late flight and get to their house in time to get it ready. She loved Jared and Jensen and felt bad that she couldn't be with them to celebrate their 100th episode. So, she decided they would have a celebration of their own.

She walked around their play room and gathered up the toys she would use to tease her boys and that would bring them the most satisfaction. She unpacked her outfit for the evening, a banner that just says 100 on it, and set it on the bed.

She hung a banner in the entrance way and throughout the whole house she tapes the number 100. She dug out the duct tape and taped arrows on the floor leading Jensen and Jared straight to the play room. This was going to be a long fun filled night and she couldn't wait. They could sleep tomorrow. Tonight was for fun and making love. Her boys would submit to her for their pleasure. She would take them to the edge and help them dive over it.

She heard Jensen's car pulling in the drive way. She was alarmed when she heard the brakes squealing and the crash and ran to the window. What she saw made her blood boil! Jensen and Jared were laughing and stumbling out of the garage. She didn't know who had been driving but it wouldn't matter. Both of their asses would dearly pay the price driving or allowing the other to drive in that condition.

She wanted to run down there and lay into them immediately but decided she wasn't dressed for the occasion. They were going to get extra licks for ruining her surprise and fun too. Because both of them were in deep trouble there would be no sex for anyone and she was so looking forward to a long night of pleasure and fun pain. Now all she would get to do is dole out harsh pain.

BACK TO REALITY:

She had the arrows still on the floor and knew they would come to her so she she got into something more comfortable, sadly pushed the toys to the side and grabbed the strap. They both hated the strap because as soon as they saw it, they new she was angry but more than that, they knew she was disappointed in their actions. She knew she would see their regret instantly as soon as they saw her standing by the bed holding it.

"Jared, what the hell is that?" Jensen laughed as they walked in the door and saw a big "Congratulations" banner and 100's taped all over the walls.

"I don't know did you leave it there?" Jared laughed.

"I was with you asshole." Jensen lightly punched Jared.

Katie could hear laughing from the both of them and it pissed her off.

"Look at all those 100's I'm getting dizzy." Jared announced.

"Close you eyes! It's better." Jen informed him.

"You don't think it's Katie, do you?" Jared asked a little scared and sobering up a little.

"I hope so and I hope not so all at the same time." Jensen answered sobering up himself.

"Look there are arrows on the floor Jen."

"Jared, I think we're in trouble."

"I think we're in deep shit Jensen."

Both boys were quickly brought to reality. They looked at each other and knew they wouldn't be sitting too comfortably for a while.

They swallowed hard and grabbed each other by the hand and followed the arrows to a their fate and very angry Katie. Just before they opened the door Jensen closed his eyes, let out a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked into Jared's eyes and thinking he was whispering said,

"Jar, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. We should have taken a cab. I'll let her know it was my decision and I was driving."

"Thanks Jen but it won't matter. We are both in big trouble."

"Yes you are, get your butts in here NOW!"

They both hurried and ran to stand in front of Katie. They were too ashamed to look at her so they both looked at the ground and held fast to each other's hand.

"What the hell do you two think you were doing?" Katie yelled and the boys cringed.

No answer from either man.

"Will one of you please explain to me why you thought it would be safe for either one of you to drive or get in the car while the other one drove?" She bellowed red faced.

They both shirked and squeezed each other's hand, but silence of shame still remained.

Katie reached out and placed a hand on each of their cheeks they flinched then relaxed into her hand, their tears running down their face and on to her hand. She quietly choked with tears running down her own cheeks,

"You both realize how much I love you and how it would be devastating for me to lose one or both of you, don't you?"

They both quietly said, "Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry," and their tears increased.

She knew what had to be done. Her boys would never be so careless with their lives or each other's lives again! She wiped her tears, hardened her heart and yelled,

"Not as sorry as you're going to be trust me. Corner now!"

They both rushed to their corner. They had been in trouble enough to know where they belonged.

"Alright boys, listen up, this is what's going to happen! I'm going to warm up your asses and then you are going to bend over the bed, red asses on display. After ten minutes I'm going to give you both five licks with the strap and we're all going to bed. Then tomorrow after breakfast, I'm going to properly punish you for this. I'll tell you all of your restrictions tomorrow! Are you sober enough to under that?"

"Yes, Ma'am." they mumbled.

Katie left the room and started to gather the things she needed. She got a t-shirt and pajama bottoms for each of her bad boys. She got them something to prevent the hangovers they'd both be sporting tomorrow, a sports drink and ibuprofen. She felt disappointed that this was how her fun weekend was going to go but she couldn't lose either one of them so she had to remind them of the rules.

She set up things in their bedroom. She put their pajama bottoms next to the strap on the night stand, and walked back into the play room to collect her boys. She watched them squirming. She put the drinks and pills down, sat on the bed and said,

"Jared, Jensen come here please."

They nervously came over and stood in front of their lover.

"Look at me!" Katie said sternly.

They looked into her eyes and whispered,

"I'm so sorry," Jared choked out while Jensen cried, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"I know you're both sorry, but I'm going to have to severely punish you for this. I will not lose you either of you to your stupidity!"

Jared gasped and cried, "Yes Ma'am." while Jensen couldn't get any words out.

She handed each of them a bottle of sports power and some ibuprofen.

"Take these and drink all of this. It will stop you from having a hangover in the morning so we can finish up our business."

They both did as they were told. Once they finished she took the empty bottles and tossed them into the trash near the bed. She got up and walked out the door saying,

"Follow me."

They followed her into their bedroom. They noticed the pajamas and the strap on one nightstand and their t-shirts on the bed. She walked to the bed and said,

"Socks and shoes off then Jen, corner. Jared come here." they both obeyed instantly.

Jared stood there waiting for instructions. She reached his hand and pulled him to stand between her legs. She reached up and started to undo his buttons, he reached up to finish it and she swatted his hand and said,

"You act like a naughty child you get treated like one, hands by your side."

She unbuttoned his shirt slowly and slid it off. Then she said,

"Hands up." and slid off his white t-shirt and slid on his bedtime one.

She proceeded to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants and slid them and his boxers down and instructed Jared to step out of them. She grabbed his clothes and tossed them out of the way. Jared looked a lot younger than he was standing in just a T-shirt.

Katie grabbed his wrist and pulled him over her knee. He had put his hands on the floor and she pulled his feet on the bed to throw him off balance.

"Why are we here Jared?"

"Because I drank and got in the car with Jensen when he was drunk."

Satisfied Katie started the spanking. She peppered the white bottom over her knee until it was red. Jared tried to remain stoic but with him it never lasted long. He was crying and apologizing long before she was done.

"I'm sorry Katie."

"I know hon. Remember this is just the warm up."

She tipped him forward and continued on his sit spots. When she got his butt the shade of red she was after, she started rubbing his back.

"I've got you Jared. It's okay you did so good. That's my boy."

He finally calmed down and she helped him to his feet. She stood and hugged him and he leaned into her embrace.

"So Sorry!" He said into her shoulder.

"I know baby, I love you we will get past this. You okay?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Okay trade places with Jensen."

Jensen came over and stood before the woman he loved. He didn't want to face her after all he could have gotten himself or Jared killed.

"Baby, look at me."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I can't"

"Jensen Ross Ackles, look at me now!"

He looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"Like I told Jared, we will get passed this and move on."

"Yes Ma'am"

She proceeded to undress him like she did Jared. Normally he would have found this exciting and sexy but he just felt dirty and ashamed. Once she got him dressed in his night shirt she put him in the same position and started his spanking. She swatted hard and fast and in no time had Jensen squirming over her knee. He however refused to cry out as Jared had. Aside from a few grunts and ohs he remained stoic.

Katie knew it was his pride and she also knew how to get him to let go and start his healing and forgiveness. Each of her boys was different and they had different needs. She slowed down her assault as she moved to his sit spots. She needed to get his defenses down.

"Jensen Ross why are you over my knee?"

God he hated this! As long as he didn't have to talk he wouldn't cry. He bit down and blurted,

"For drinking and driving."

"How do you think I feel about that?" She knew this would break him. With Jen he had to say what he did wrong, with Jared you had to chastise him.

"You're very dis... dis... disappointed in me." And the damn broke and he sobbed.

She picked the pace back up and finished his spanking.

"It's okay Jensen. I've got you baby. Katie's here. I love you!"

"I'm sorry Katie. I'm sorry Jared." Tears were rolling down his face and onto the floor.

"She got him up and wrapped herself around him and held on."

"I forgive you baby. We'll finish the punishment tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. Jared?"

"Yeah Jen?"

"I'm sorry, I love you and I could have killed you."

Jared ran to Jen's side and hugged him. He hoped he wouldn't get into too much trouble with Katie but he had to let Jen know he loved him too.

"I forgive you and I love you too."

They all calmed down and hugged. Then she looked at Jared. He looked ashamed and said,

"I'm sorry but he needed me. I know I wasn't allowed to leave the corner and I'll accept further punishment for it."

"I understand why but you know the rules. Tonight's been about following rules so you'll get two extra licks, understand?"

"No please Kat don't give him extra please."

"It's okay Jen, I knew it when I left to corner."

"Okay boys, you remember my next instructions? If yes, then get to it."

Both boys bent over the bed on their elbows. They pulled up their shirts so their red bottoms were on display. Jensen reached over and grabbed Jared's hand and squeezed it tight.

Katie went and get ready for bed and let the boys stew. Every now and then as she passed them she would swat one and elicit a yelp. She got the room cleaned up and walked over to the nightstand and picked up the strap.

The boys tensed and held hands tightly as they heard her moving around the room. Katie got up next to Jared and placed her hand on his back. He shivered at the touch. She raised her hand and quickly lowered the strap on the upturned backside in front of her five times, hitting his sit spot with all five.

"Ohhhhh," Jared hissed as the strap fell the first time. "Ouch OWWW AHHH OUCH!"

Jensen was rubbing his hand the whole time to help him as he was fighting to stay in position. Jared was in tears because they screwed up big time and she was disappointed in them both.

Next she walked over to Jensen and repeated the five licks to his sit spot. He yelped a couple of times as he held on tight to Jared's hand.

She walked back over to Jared and said,

"Don't break the rules." and laid down two of the hardest swats yet.

Jared jumped and yelped as he cried out, "Yes Ma'am"

She calmed both of them down and by standing in between them and rubbing their backs. She grabbed the hands they were holding and pulled them up.

"Go wash up and come to bed. No need for the Pajama bottoms."

They both did as instructed and when they came back she was in the middle of their king sized bed holding back the covers on both side for her boys to come to bed. They turned off the lights and climbed in bed. She held them both tight and kissed them goodnight.

It felt so good to be holding her that they started kissing her and rubbing up against her. She has a rule no sex when being punished and it seem that her boys had forgotten that too. She guessed it was her fault for being nice by not making them put the bottoms on.

"Stop" She yelled. "Turn on your sides away from me now!"

They did what she said. She turned to the left and swatted Jensen three times, then turned to the right to repeat the process with Jared. "No sex with punishment. Get out of the bed."

Each boy got out on their side of the bed and stood there. Katie got up grabbed their sleep pants and said "Step in," to one and then the other. "I was trying to be nice and keep the extra material off your sore backsides but now you might remember the rules. Let's try this again. Shall we?"

"Sorry Kat." they both said.

They all got in bed and snuggled together and slept.

Morning came too soon for the boys. They all got up and fixed breakfast together and ate together. There were lots of hugs and kisses. But all too soon it was over.

"Okay here are your instructions. I want you to both go take a shower. Wait, let me rephrase that, Jared you go to our bathroom and Jensen go to the guest room. I showered already so I'll do dishes. I want you both to meet me in the back of the playroom in a corner.

Both boys swallowed. This was bad very very bad! The back of the playroom was the "punishment" room and they had only been back there a few times. Neither one sat well for a long time after that.

"I don't hear an answer. Did you not hear my question?"

Neither one had. They were still stuck on the back of the playroom instructions so they said,

"Sorry, no Ma'am."

"Did you understand what I wanted you to do?"

"Yes Ma'am. Shower then go to the back of the playroom." Jensen answered as Jared couldn't speak.

"Then go and wear only a T-shirt! Just like last night."

"Yes Ma'am they hollered."

"All too soon they were where they were instructed to be. T-shirts up, bare backsides on display and noses in the corner."

Katie walked in carrying the strap and looked at her boys again. She hated that she had to do this. But she remembered the sound of the car crashing into the garage and the thought that one or both of them could have been hurt and her heart hardened on it's own.

"Okay Jared, you're first come here."

Jared slowly made his way to stand next to her.

"Kat, I'm sorry. I know we deserve this but please don't! I'm so sorry!" he begs with tears running down his face.

"I love you too much to let you get away with this. You could have been killed or killed someone's loved one. I can't live without either of you and neither of you could live with the guilt if you were to have hurt someone. So this is happening!"

"Yes Ma'am"

"I want you on your hands and knees over the spanking bench. I will not tie you down for a punishment only fun. You will submit to this. You can wrap your legs around the bench legs and grab the ropes to help you but you WILL stay in position and accept that what you did was wrong and show me you accept my decision on punishing you. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am. I know I was wrong and I trust you!"

With that said, he knelt on the bench, wrapped his legs around the legs and reached way over and grabbed the ropes. The reaching over pulled the shirt off his bottom and made his sit spots more accessible. He was ready for her punishment so he could move on to her forgiveness which is what he really wanted.

Katie moved into position and like the night before placed one hand on his back to reassure him of her love and she said one word, "Fifty" and brought the strap down. Jared gasped at the amount and hissed at the first lick. This was going to be the hardest spanking he had ever gotten from Katie. He didn't even try to hold anything back because she was disappointed in them enough to be that harsh with them.

"AHHH OUCH, I'm sorry. OHH AHH KAITE SORRY!"

Jared cried out through his tears. She held nothing back. She laid stripe after stripe to his tender backside.

"I know but I will not lose you! What you did was careless and irresponsible! I love you far too much to let either of you get away with this!"

"SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY Oww OWW."

She was crying before she was finished. She tossed the strap down and wrapped her arms around her lover.

"SHHH baby I got you. I forgive you. I know you learned your lesson and I forgive you! I love you Jared."

"Love You!" Was all he could get out. After about ten minutes she helped him get to his feet. He wrapped his arms around her and his cries renewed.

"Shh Jarebear, I got you. You're okay. I love you you did great and now it's over for you. Just the grounding and sentences left."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You okay now? I really need to deal with Jensen so we can all move on."

"I'm okay."

"Then go hug Jensen and let him know you're alive and switch places with him."

He walked over towards Jensen and before he could get there Jen ran out and enveloped him in a tight hug. Jensen was crying, "I'm so sorry I got you into so much trouble Jared. Please forgive me please!"

"Jen, I love you of course I forgive you. We're okay. All of us are okay."

"You don't hate me for not listening?"

"I look at it this way, you're getting punished enough to cover my anger too, okay?"

"Okay, Love you!"

"Love you too." They held each other and shared a passionate kiss before Katie cleared her throat and they both ran to where they were supposed to be.

Katie didn't have to repeat her instructions she just asked,

"Do you know what to do?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry to have to force you to do this but I volunteer to place myself into your hands to be punished. I trust you baby and I love you!"

"I love you too! Sorry Jen but you get 60 for getting behind the wheel."

"I understand," He choked out. "Sorry."

His tears started. Katie rested her hand on his back and peppered his backside rapidly. Even though her arm was tiring, she had to impress her disappointment to her other lover. At about lick number thirty-five Jensen cried out,

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Sorry, she kept on swinging SSSSSOOORRRRYYY! Stop please."

"Sorry Jen but I can't only fifteen to go."

He didn't try to stop the noise. He was oohing and ahhing with every lick. He was a mess of tears and snot and his hands were hurting from pulling on the rope so tightly.

By the time she was done all three of them were bawling. She tossed the strap and hugged her baby.

"I got you Jen. I'm here It's okay now. I forgive you! You did so good baby."

He stood and hugged his love tightly.

"I'm so sorry I worried you. I'm sorry I forced you to do this. Please forgive me!"

She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes and said,

"I forgive you baby I love you." and wiped his tears away.

"I love you too. May I call Jared over." he whispered in case the answer was no.

"Yes,"

"Jar, you can come over."

He didn't need to be told twice. He ran to his lovers and they just stood there and hugged for about fifteen minutes.

Katie pulled back to look them both in the eye and said,

"Okay my boys, You are both grounded for three weeks and after dinner tonight you will be writing I will not drink and drive 200 times."

She heard two yes Ma'am s and she continued.

"I love you both and I'm letting you know right now, if you ever do anything this reckless again, I'll double this punishment do you both understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Now the last thing you are going to do is when this punishment day is over, we will be celebrating your 100th show the way I had planned. You boys owe me a day of mind blowing sex understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." They both answered evilly winking at each other. They plan to start at 12 am!


End file.
